The major objective of this proposal is the isolation and characterization of ribosomal DNA from Acanthamoeba castellanii. Recombinant DNA techniques will be used to isolate the gene, restriction endonuclease mapping and R-loop mapping will be used to determine the topology of the isolated DNA fragments. DNA sequencing of promotor and terminator regions will be carried out and compared to similar sequences determined in other eukaryotes.